Sadie Hawkins Dance
by Atari Atagashi-Chan
Summary: This is a romance of Blue and Hige as the Sadie Hawkins Dance approaches. It is my first song fic and was hard. So, please review. Thanx a bunch! Oneshot.


-1A/N: This is a fanfic OF a fanfic. I'm writing a song fic to my big sister's fic. So, yea. Lol. This is my first song ficcie, so please don't be TOO critical.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shinta or Kitase. I do own Atari, because that is me! Lol. My big sis plays as Shinta. I also don't own any wolf's rain characters.

LLLoooLLL

A/N: We shall start here…

_All the girls in the bathroom talkin'_

_Who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins_

In the girl's bathroom…

"So, Shinta! Who are you taking… Kiba?" One of Shinta's little sisters', Kitase, said with a suspicious smirk.

"Oh, maybe…," Shinta blushed and then returned her remark with an effective comeback. "Well, I guess this is stupid question, since it's SOOOOO obvious, but you're going with Tsume, aren't you?"

Kitase blushed bright cherry red and suddenly came back to reality. "Oh, please! That prick and me? HA! I'm WAY better than him!" She tried with great difficulty to avoid the eyes that lay upon her.

Blue, Shinta, and Atari all looked at each other and smirked with a silent 'well, that was obvious!' Kitase suddenly looked up and changed the subject.

"Atari! We all know you're gonna ask Toboe, right?" Everyone leaned in towards the little pup to see her response. She flushed a vibrant pink and looked at her feet.

"Well, I dunno… maybe…" The freshman said in such a small voice that her words were barely heard. "Umm…. Blue! Are you taking Hige-san?" She looked up gently at Blue, who was completely caught off guard.

"Uh… Hige…? Well, uh…" She blushed harder than anyone. She loved Hige and everyone knew it, so they all smirked at each other. Blue saw and got really annoyed. "WHAT! I could say the same thing about any of you!" She yelled at them as if they were little kids she wanted to teach a lesson. In fact, Kitase and Atari were younger, but Shinta was the same age as Blue.

Suddenly, Blue looked behind her and her eyes lit up while a smile grew upon her face.

"It's him!" She squealed and they all peeked out of the bathroom to see who she was referring to.

_My ears are burning, but I kept on walkin' _

_A smile on my face and my air guitar rockin'_

Hige was strutting down the halls of their high school making all the girls faint. He would go down saying something like 'Hey ladies!' or 'What's shakin' bakin'?' to every female he passed.

"He's such a perv…" Shinta said, still peaking out of the bathroom with a sparkly-eyed Blue, a blunt Shinta, a disgusted Kitase, and a completely confused Atari.

"Well, if ya like 'im so much, than why dontcha go ask 'im?" Kitase pushed Blue right into Hige with a drunk sort of manner. Atari, Shinta, and Kitase watched as the romance unfolded.

"Well, well, well! Hey baby! How's that hott bod of yours doin'?" Hige put his hand on Blue's leg and started to advance upward. She blushed wildly and slapped him as hard as she could leaving a red mark across his face.

"Umm… I'm sorry…" Hige said, coming back to his senses of reality. "Umm… you want something, or… anything…about, maybe, a dance?" Hige looked up innocently into Blue's eyes. She blushed so red, it looked as if she was literally a cherry.

"Uh…" Her heart beat in her head as she tried to get the right words out. Unfortunately… "No! Nothing about a… er, dance! Hahaha! Yeah right. You know we're just friends!" She laughed nervously and Hige got a disappointed look on his face. Shinta, Kitase, Atari and Blue could've sworn that a tear slid down his cheek.

"Oh. Okay…" Hige looked off to the side. The bell rang. "Well, I gotta get to class. So, I guess I might see you later…?" His voice shook with every word.

"Okay… bye," Blue said realizing what she had done. The trio in the bathroom sighed with disappointment as Blue trudged back to them.

"BLUE! How could you! Why didn't you ask him!" Kitase and Shinta shouted at her.

"I- I just couldn't…," Her words faded. "I'm going to class."

"Don't worry." Shinta looked at Kitase and Atari as Blue started to walk off to class. "I'll get her to spill every detail! I have algebra with her next. We can pass notes." She whispered and ran after Blue.

_Sadie Hawkins Dance, In my khaki pants._

_There's nothin' better!_

_Oh, Oh, Oh…_

_Girls ask the guys, It's always a surprise!_

Hige had English first and was sitting in the middle of the room looking cool with his legs extending onto his desk. Everywhere you looked, you could see girls either staring or swooning. One of them had long auburn hair tied back with a thing navy-blue velvet ribbon. She looked like a stereotype schoolgirl in her plad knee-length dress and knee-high socks. Her friends pushed her forward toward Hige.

"H- Hi, Hige…," She stuttered. She had never talked to the "coolest boy in school" before.

"Hiya, Melinda!" He said cheerfully. He had memorized every girls' name in the whole school. "Whassup?"

She blushed bright red but, eventually she got her words out, near tears of embarrassment at the end. "Wi- Will ya-you g-go with m-me to the (she paused for a gulp of air here) dance?"

Hige looked taken-aback. He had wanted to take Blue to the dance, but she hadn't gotten the nerve to ask him, yet. So, he asked her the first thing that came into his mind.

_There's nothin' betta', baby, Do you like my sweater?_

"Er…do, do you like my, uh… sweater?" He asked her, without knowing he had said that himself. She looked inquisitively at him for a reason.

"Um… yeah! Totally!" She said uncertainly for a lack of better words. She could tell he was buying time and he could tell that she could tell and opened his mouth to speak, but closing it when she opened hers. "You know, if you don't want to go with me, then-" But, she was cut off by an overexcited Hige.

"REALLY! I mean, er… well eheh. I didn't mean that I don't like you, Melinda, but I have another girl in mind…" He blushed and the bell rang and everyone started to change classes.

_Sitting in the back of my next class nappin'. Gotta give a speech, then bow to the clappin'_

"HIGE!" Hige was awakened by the shrill slap of a ruler creating friction upon his desk. He looked up to find an angry history teacher. "Maybe if you didn't snore so loudly, it wouldn't have distracted everyone from the speeches on American heritage. You're up!" He pulled at Higes' collar and pushed him roughly towards the front of the room. Everyone giggled.

"Uh… Okay. Let's see here…" He told his speech, giving it more excitement by making hand gestures and using different voices for every sentence, and cheers and whistles combined with applause greeted the end of his speech. This applause usually meant that the class was depending on him to extend the time to which they would all have to return to taking notes. A motivation aroused suddenly inside him.

_Told a funny joke, got the whole class laughin'. Think I got a tan from the light which I was baskin'_

"So, why did Columbus cross an ocean to see America?" He joked. The class suppressed giggles from the question and one of Higes' pals shouted from the back of the room, "Why, Hige?"

"To invent a new race called southerners!" Hige beamed as the class burst out giggling, watched closely by the disapproval of their instructor. Hige felt like he usually did in front of his audience; very hot from the limelight. He could've even, he felt, got a tan. The bell rang and students filed past him as he gathered his things, giving him shots of gratitude for extending the "non-learning" void to the bell.

_Sadie Hawkins Dance, In my khaki pants._

_There's nothin' better!_

_Oh, Oh, Oh…_

_Girls ask the guys, It's always a surprise!_

_There's nothing better, baby, do you like my sweater?_

Girl after girl was asking the now repetitive question to Hige of going to the dance with them; and each time, he said 'no' involuntarily. Blue was the only one for him and he felt a loyalty to her that he felt towards no one else in the world. He was now at a trot. It was lunch and Blue had the same lunch base as him.

_Scan the cafeteria for some good seating I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating _

Hige scanned the cafeteria for a place to sit that Blue could find him. Suddenly, he felt a skirt brush his right pant leg. He whirled around and saw a cheerleader in her uniform heading towards the cheerleader table. He was always welcome there when the quarterbacks weren't around and he had the sudden urge to go sit and chat with the lot of them.

_The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating I said that's one thing I won't be needing And since I'm rather smart and cunning I took off down the next hall running _

"Hey. You cruising for a bruising, scruffy? Those eyes of yours better stay away from our gals!" The rather large quarterback towered over Hige and he soon remembered Blue.

"Uh… Gotta run!" He ran straight down the next hall he could find. But, suddenly…

_Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning only to get stopped by a girl so stunning? _

"Hige!" Hige looked up at the sound of the angels voice and gazed, near enchantment, into a tall girls' deep lake-blue eyes.

"Ulp…," Hige realized he was staring right at Blue and he couldn't do a thing to stop himself. "Uh… hi…" His voice was higher than usual as he started to burn a bright magenta.

_She said, "You're smooth, and good with talkin. You go with me to the Sadie Hawkins?" _

"Well, that was smooth," Blue mocked. "Just a little help with those words of yours and you'll be good enough."

Hige was stunned by her intention to have her words do a dance around the subject, without ever touching it. Then, suddenly, a word seemed to have just scraped it as her voice grew higher with every word.

"So, um. I guess you've been asked by a million girls by now about the Hawkins dance, huh?" She looked off to the side as she pulled Hige to his feet. "Well, I mean, if you want, er…to go with me, I mean, you don't have to!" She hastened as she tried to keep her gaze steady on his eyes. He looked stunned; as if this moment hadn't happened at all. He gulped in fresh air as a grin spread across his face. For a moment, it seemed as if the silent void would never be filled. It was an awkward silence… "Um… you're reply?" Blue looked innocently at Hige, whose smile only got wider.

"YEAH!" He howled with glee. "HELL, YEAH! I'VE BEEN WAITING ALL MORNING FOR YOU TO ASK ME!" He looked as though he could have flown to the sun and back without breaking a sweat. "The dance is in an hour and it'll take us that long to get there. Let's go!" He grabbed her wrist and they sped out the double doors of their high school, letting moonlight flood the halls.

As they ran in wolf form to the dance, Hige looked up and smiled. It was a full moon.

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance in my khaki pants There's nothin better oh oh oh The girls ask the guys it's always a surprise There's nothin better baby do you like my sweater? _

A/N: GAWD! That took me forever! Well, this is not only my first song ficcie, but also my first one-shot. Well, ja ne Review please. (And if you're looking for humor instead of romance, go to either: HELP! GIANT OBJECTS! For a short unfinished humor fic or Sour Skittles for a long unfinished humor fic. Caution: My randomness could kill. Beware…)


End file.
